The Knower
The Knower is a mysterious NPC that appears once at a random stage in the game. He appears within a park or other location with greenery. He is an Extramultiversal Entity. Attacking The Knower deals no damage, as whatever weapon the player uses will comically backfire or simply disappear. The Knower claims that all beings in the 3rd Dimension are not fully "conscious", in the sense that they are all truly blind to the rest of the Multiverse around them, unable to perceive the true forms of higher entities. He offers the player a chance to see things as they truly are. If the player accepts, he will tell them to do certain tasks. Once those tasks are completed, he will open the player's eyes to the true form of the Multiverse, the way that entities such as Bulk Beings perceive it. However, doing this will kill the player by overloading their mind with incomprehensable madness. If they look at him, they will see his true form and get the effect. The only way for the player to escape this is to report him to any entity that enforces Multiversal security. They will take him away, and he will offer no resistance. The player can also simply refuse him and leave. His motives remain unknown, and he acknowledges that showing the true form of the Multiverse to mortals will kill them. Origins The Knower is an Extramultiversal Entity known as an Intellectual, and is the oldest of his race. He comes from an unknown pocket of life within the Unknown, and holds all of the knowledge in the Multiverse. He entered the Multiverse somehow, presumably through the same rifts that The Void enters through. He had a pet named Nippy, which resembles a strange, pinkish ball with strange bulbs. He managed to slip into the True Timeline, preaching his experimental ideology of opening the eyes of the mortals. He had only been in the 3rd Dimension for a few days before his encounter with the player. He had once been an important figure in the Unknown, until The Viewer had his family executed by a Cloakwraith known as Com. Meeting the player The Knower appears in an area, sitting down on a chair, holding a cup of coffee, and with a table. The table has a sign that reads: "You are not fully conscious. Mind my change." written in corrupted letters. He has Nippy with him. It is here that he makes his proposal to the player. If the player accepts, he will open their eyes to the true Multiverse, quickly killing them. If they refuse, he will let them go. If the player reports him, he will leave peacefully with whatever form of Multiversal security comes to take him away. No matter what the player says, he will still be arrested at the end of the encounter. However, after the player Respawns, they will retain some Cosmic Awareness, and if they get him arrested without dying, they can loot his table and have a chance of finding an Extramultiversal Artifact. Description The Knower has a somewhat humanoid build. He has light skin, a blue shirt, grey pants, grey shoes, and black hair. However, his eyes glow red. He has three arms, two on the right side of his body. His neck stretches out like a snake, and his mouth is covered by glitch-like material. Quotes "You are not fully conscious. Mind my change." -The Knower's opening lines "Simple. First you indecipherable ''then you ''indecipherable and finally you indecipherable." -Explaining how to become fully conscious. "That's my pet, Nippy." -Introducing his pet. Trivia *Touching Nippy will instantly kill the player. *Nippy follows him as he's taken away. *Any affiliation he had with The Viewer is unknown. It is also presumed that The Knower was also some kind of important figure among Extramultiversal Entities, and that he once worked under The Viewer before entering the Multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs Category:In-Game Mysteries